I Love Making You Smile
by Sulphuric Wolf
Summary: Raikou is a funny guy, but secretly broken inside. It is through making his beloved friend Shaymin smile and laugh at his awful, egocentric jokes that he begins to build himself up again. Raikou X Shaymin


Well, this is a bit of fluff. Yes, I have sort of based it on self-experience with the "making people laugh to feel better." thing, but the people who I make laugh are friends, not the ones I'm in love with. I do it to friends, and caught myself doing it, and thought, "Hey, what a good idea for a shipping fic?"

Raikou is my favourite legend; Shaymin is based on what I think she would be like. I like obscure ships, so this seemed like a good idea.

And yes, I'm aware that Raikou's eyes are usually red. I like him better with grey eyes, M'kay?

Oh, and Shaymin's in her Sky Forme. I like it better.

* * *

Today, like any day, was going to be a good one.

Raikou yawned widely, his long fangs standing out like daggers. He blinked away the last remnants of sleep from his wide, storm-coloured eyes, ruffling his bright yellow fur as he let out a little growl of happiness. The tiger was always happy these days, and he knew expressively why.

He gazed around his own personal den, the purple stone walls resembling rolling thunderclouds like the one on his back. Under his electric blue whiskers, he gave a little smirk as he reflected on what would happen in the day to come.

A voice piped outside her den. "Rai, you in there?"

His eyes widened at the familiarity of that voice. It was her. _Quick, say something witty. Make her laugh!_

"Nope, it's Darkrai." He imitated the ghost's husky tone. "Raikou died from sheer overdose of awesomeness."

As he had expected, a giggle emerged from outside his den. It was a light, feminine, good-natured chuckle. Happiness bloomed from Raikou's heart into his chest cavity as the familiar shape of his friend Shaymin walked through the entrance.

The canine like creature bore a wide grin on her silky white face, the green fur atop her hair flipped over her face. Her grass-coloured eyes shone in the soft morning sunlight. "I'd sure hope not. Where would I get my laughs if you died?" Her voice was soft and teasing.

Raikou grinned cheekily at her, his nose crinkling. "Simple." He said smoothly. "Look in the mirror."

Shaymin narrowed her eyes, but her face remained locked in a grin. She bent down in a pouncing position; her small, sharp teeth bared, and gave a little growl. A small shiver froze its way down Raikou's spine at the cute noise. "I'll get you for that," she giggled.

Raikou lowered his body in a similar position, a snarl ripping from his chest. Shaymin stood bolt upright, her eyes wide. "Did you do that?"

The large thunder tiger snarled again, louder this time. "What," he scoffed, "That?"

Shaymin laughed again. Raikou grinned though one corner of his mouth, watching his friend's eyes glint as he felt another burst of happiness. It took at least a minute for her to stop the laughter, which subsided with a pleasured sigh. "That was such a funny noise!" she grinned.

Raikou stepped towards the exit to her den, wide grin still plastered on his face. "What do you expect? I'm a friggen' tiger after all," He stopped grinning, his face all business. "Why did you come here, anyway? You never come to my house before meetings."

Shaymin's eyes widened suddenly, as if she had suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" she cried. "I forgot to tell you, I saw Manaphy last night. He asked me to tell you not to send any storms over the South Sea, because there's a festival going on. They've had a rough time apparently, and Manaphy thinks they deserve a break."

Raikou nodded absentmindedly, not really taking in the information, rather listening to the soft, velvet voice of the Grass Legend. _That'd be right, she didn't come here just because she wanted to see me, _though the tiger, _she had to have a reason to come visit me. _The thought hurt Raikou a little. Was he really that unimportant?

And that's when it all came rushing back to him like a tide of blood. _Rejection… loneliness…_ His mood dropped instantly.

The yellow Thunder Legend looked at the small creature through critical eyes now. What did she want out of this friendship? What was it _this_ time? Power, favours, or some other dark desire? Right now, Raikou just wanted Shaymin to _leave_.

"I've got to go," he stammered. "Meeting starts soon." He pushed past the flower-loving legend, and out into the strip of forest just outside Ecruteak that he called home. His muscles coiled, as he prepared to run. The tiger's heart was thumping up a storm, no pun intended.

"Hey, Rai, wait!" The sound of her voice was like an arrow through Raikou's chest, and made him stop and stiffen, his upper lip twitching involuntarily. "Let's go together!"

If it had have been any other occasion, Raikou would have laughed. If Shaymin had have wanted to go any other time when Raikou was not flipped into this – _state_- this paranoid, pained state, he would have been more than happy to travel to the Hall of Legends with the little hedgehog. But now, he felt like a negative ion. The gentle body heat that radiated from the Grass-type's body was no longer cosy and pleasant, but stuffy and intolerable.

It was for the times when he pined for Shaymin that he chose to submit. If she did not, surely he would regret it later.

"Okay," he croaked bleakly. "How do you plan to travel?"

On that note, the hedgehog spread her crimson wings and took off with a graceful leap, circling a broad tree before hovering in front of the tiger. "Flying, of course." She said with a heart-melting grin that made Raikou want to shudder all over.

Instead, his brow creased. "I can't fly. I always run." It seemed only logical.

Shaymin's face slackened, and she landed. "Oh," she said pointedly. Her face became thoughtful, and Raikou forbade himself from thinking about how adorable it was.

Raikou though too, although his throbbing heart told her to get the heck away from this creature that could potentially hurt him again. He came across a solution so stupid, so dangerous, that it made him verbally bark with laughter.

Shaymin snapped her head around to stare at Raikou with probing green eyes. "What?"

Raikou shook his head, the purple fur that rolled down his neck sliding down his muscular shoulders in response. "Forget it," he growled.

"No!" Shaymin yelped, and there was laughter in her voice. She walked up to the tiger and nudged him in the elbow – the highest part of Raikou she could reach – playfully with her short snout. Warmth flooded the area, and Raikou's cheeks. If his face was not covered by a grey mask, his blush would have been on display. "Tell me!"

"Don't worry, it was just a stupid idea I had." Raikou looked down to where the hedgehog was staring up at her from beside one of his huge clawed feet. If he jabbed those claws into Shaymin's stomach… it would be all over. The though that those claws were capable of hurting sweet, gentle Shaymin, even though she could potentially hurt the tiger's feelings, made Raikou sick.

"Tell me," she repeated, this time more cheery than playful. "It might be funny."

Raikou burst into a smile. Now that was an offer he couldn't refuse. Making Shaymin laugh seemed like the perfect cure to these pains.

"Okay, but it's really stoopid." Shaymin offered a little giggle at way Raikou said the word "stupid," and instantly the pressure on Raikou's heart eased up a little. Yes, this was the way.

"I-I was wondering if…" What the hell? Raikou was a _confident_ guy. He never got nervous. But it felt like pulling teeth to get the words out.

"Spit it out!" This came with an unrestrained laugh, and Raikou felt his muscles ease up a little.

"Urrhh, you… could, I mean if you wanted… ride on … my back?"

Shaymin smiled. She didn't laugh, she just smiled. The sun seemed to shine from those gentle, friendly eyes. Raikou withheld a sigh of release as his heart eased up completely. "That's actually a good idea," Shaymin murmured, her emerald eyes gentle and observant.

"Well…" Raikou stammered, and sat down. He felt the soft warmth of Shaymin's body as she clambered onto the soft cascade of purple fur on the tiger's back. The hedgehog sighed comfortably.

"Umm… I suggest you hold onto my neck," Raikou recommended. "I don't want to have to scrape you off a tree."

Shaymin chuckled. "You're funny." she said, and hooked her small paws around Raikou's thick neck. The huge tiger had to hold back a rumbling purr from escaping his jaws. Shaymin was so close that her breath tickled the long white fur on Raikou's face.

"Ready?" Raikou inquired, swivelling his neck around to meet the calming green gaze of the white hedgehog. He felt a pulse of affection when he noticed that his friend was resting her chin on one of his broad shoulders, and seemed very comfortable there.

"Ready!"

Raikou burst from the ground with such speed, Shaymin had to practically strangle the tiger to avoid falling off. Then she began to laugh, and this time Raikou couldn't help purring. It rumbled through his chest like the thunder he ruled over.

Shaymin laughed all the way to Hall of Legends. Even as she clambered off of Raikou's back and onto the shining gold floor, she was in the softer, more spacious end of giggles. "That was quite a ride,' she said giddily.

Raikou laughed too, a deep hearty sound. "Yeah, see, I tend to run fast? It's kind of my thing," he mused sarcastically.

Shaymin chuckled again and flipped her green fur out of her face in a smooth fashion. "it was fun, though. I'd like to do it again. Flying everywhere gets lonely."

Raikou nodded. "Nobody's ever rode me before. The company's nice."

Shaymin nodded, and went to step forward, her eyes still fixed on Raikou's. Without looking, she put her paw on the large clawed foot of the tiger.

Both bodies stiffened, the gaze becoming more intense. Raikou explored the gentle depths of the hedgehog's green eyes, while she explored the murky grey depths of Raikou's. They stayed there, gazing into each others eyes, neither moving their paw, until Groudon burst in through the shining walls. As soon as the door swung open, both paws were withdrawn.

"Rai and Shay, how's it going?" The huge Earth Legend's mouth was wide, showing his small pointed teeth. Behind him was his counterpart and mate, Kyogre, who smiled too, only more softly.

Raikou quickly though of something that would make them laugh, too. "I'm awesome, as usual."

Three different laughs echoed through the vast, ancient hall, filling Raikou to the brim with happiness. He smiled, and met each of their eyes in turn.

"Well, I suppose we should go and take our places. Arceus will be waiting." Kyogre suggested in her smooth, rich voice. Raikou sighed. Another day, another boring meeting. He liked meeting up with her fellow legends, but hearing about what volcano was erupting where and who needed their memories erased. Even discussing his own element with the other electric legend, Zapdos, who had a biting and sarcastic take on everything, seemed boring considering what could be happening.

The meeting passed without any obstructions to the norm, as expected. Well, this wasn't in the job description. Being a legend – a _god_ – was supposed to be exciting dangerous, and unpredictable. The drawling voice of Regi trio, who dominated the discussion complaining that blind people kept on stumbling into their lair because of the Braille, was slow and monotonous. Raikou would probably have fallen asleep if he weren't watching Shaymin, who sat beside Manaphy in quiet reflection, out the corner of his eye.

The ancient clock beside Dialga ticked along with depressing sluggishness. Raikou sighed loudly, and copped a dangerous look from Suicune's blood red eyes. Raikou poked his tongue out in return, and Suicune shook her head, suppressing a smile. Entei didn't even look up. His ochre eyes were fixed on something across the room.

Even the great god Pokémon, Arceus, looked bored. His front paws were folded neatly over one another, his mighty green eyes fixed on Regirock, who was currently grating on in his monotonous, gravelly voice about the Braille situation. Raikou could bet that he wasn't actually paying attention, but merely storing it in his vast memory bank to worry about later.

Raikou noticed a little flicker out the corner of his eye. He snapped his neck around, which caused Suicune to look up, but Raikou ignored her. Shaymin was gazing at him through soft eyes, a crooked smile on her face. Raikou looked at her, and she mouthed something. Smiling, Raikou cocked his head on one side. Shaymin attempted again, since she didn't attempt thought speech when Aruceus would know. Raikou whipped his head from side to side in confusion, and Shaymin mirrored the action, flipping her paw in a carefree gesture. Her expression said one thing: _I'll tell you after._

Raikou stared her dead bang in the eyes, and nodded.

The minutes passed like hours.

"Rai? Hello?"

Oh, god. He had fallen asleep at his seat, his head resting on the small indent in the railing the circled the room. The sharp voice bolted him awake, and he looked up to see Zapdos perched nearby, one eyebrow raised above his bright blue eyes.

"Uh-oh. I fell asleep." He offered a sheepish grin. Zapdos could only smile and roll his eyes.

"_Again_." This voice was softer, and defiantly feminine. Raikou looked down to where Shaymin was leaning against the railing. He grinned at the little hedgehog.

"I guess this is my cue to leave. Seeya round, Rai."

"Bye, Zap."

After Zapdos flew out the window, it dawned on him that he was alone with the little white hedgehog. She sighed calmly, and sat down on the floor. Raikou joined her, his body curling up in a loose coil.

"Rai," she began. Her eyes betrayed that she was guilty of something, and it seemed to hurt her. Raikou wanted to bundle her up in his vast paws, and hold her so tight that she would stop hurting.

"I lied to you, and I'm sorry." This came out with another large sigh, and she lowered her head. This was killing Raikou, opening a new hole in his chest. He forced himself to answer her through the waves of sympathy pulsing through him. "What is it?" His voice came out weak and fragile, like a rope about to snap.

Shaymin sighed, and looked up at him painfully. "I lied about Manaphy. He didn't really ask me to tell you about the storm thingy," She sighed again, and continued in a softer voice. "I just wanted to see you."

Every fibre of Raikou's being was filled up with affection. He couldn't help it now; he pulled her across the golden floor and held her in his arms tightly, feeling her tiny heart flutter with fear. "S'okay," He murmured in her large ear, stroking the soft, green fur atop her head with his claws. "I'm not mad. But I am… curious."

Shaymin looked up slowly, her eyes weak. "What?" she whispered.

Raikou pulled a knot out of Shaymin's fur with his claw. "I'd like to know why you wanted to visit me."

Shaymin's chest rose and fell heavily, and she laid her head lightly against Raikou's shoulder. "I've been feeling a bit down lately. A lot of the other legends have been getting on my nerves," she shuddered, and Raikou held her tighter. "But not you. You always manage to cheer me up."

Raikou smiled at the little legendary. "Awwww, Shay, that's sweet of you to say. You know that I care about you. Besides, I'm not always happy either. It makes me feel better to make you happy."

Shaymin smiled weakly, and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He began to purr again. "I guess we both need each other." She muttered into his fur.

"Not only that," the tiger replied softly. He carefully rested his chin on her body, feeling it rise and fall with her breath. "You look so beautiful when you smile, it's unreal.

Shaymin raised her head and gave his favourite smile, light shining from those gentle eyes that seemed brighter than the sun. Raikou sighed happily.

"I love making you smile."

* * *

Well, that's it! I think it came out quite well. I'd love to here what you think!


End file.
